religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Boudewijn I van Constantinopel
Boudewijn (Valenciennes, juli 1172 - spoorloos verdwenen in 1205) was als Boudewijn IX graaf van Vlaanderen van 1194 tot 1205, als Boudewijn VI graaf van Henegouwen van 1195 tot 1205, en als Boudewijn I keizer van het Latijns Keizerrijk van Constantinopel van 1204 tot 1205. Familie Hij was de oudste zoon van graaf Boudewijn V van Henegouwen en van Margaretha van de Elzas, zus en erfgename van Filips van de Elzas, graaf van Vlaanderen. Hij trouwde in 1186 met Maria, dochter van Hendrik I van Champagne. Bij de dood van zijn moeder (15 november 1194) werd hij graaf van Vlaanderen en na het overlijden van zijn vader (17 december 1195) erfde hij ook het graafschap Henegouwen. Aldus waren beide graafschappen weer voor het eerst verenigd sinds [[Robrecht I van Vlaanderen|Robrecht I de Fries]] zijn voorganger Arnulf III van Vlaanderen had verslagen. Bewind De eerste jaren van zijn bewind verliepen in een aanhoudende strijd met zijn leenheer, de Franse koning Filips II August, die enkele jaren voordien (1191) de hand had gelegd op het zuidelijke deel van Vlaanderen (Artesië). Boudewijn zocht vooral steun bij de Rooms-Duitse Hendrik VI en de Engelse koning [[Richard I van Engeland|Richard I Leeuwenhart]]. Bij de Vrede van Péronne (1199) werd Filips II August verplicht een deel van Zuid-Vlaanderen te restitueren. Nog in hetzelfde jaar legden Boudewijn en zijn echtgenote in de St.-Donatuskerk te Brugge de kruisvaartgelofte af: zodoende verliet hij op 14 april 1202 zijn graafschap om zich aan te sluiten bij de Vierde Kruistocht (1202-1204), die onder impuls van Venetië niet het Heilige Land, maar Constantinopel als doel had. Tijdens zijn afwezigheid nam zijn echtgenote Maria van Champagne het regentschap in Vlaanderen en Henegouwen waar. Nadat de kruisvaarders Constantinopel innamen en de legitieme keizer Alexios V verdreven hadden, werd Boudewijn op 9 mei 1204 tot eerste Latijnse keizer van Constantinopel uitgeroepen en op 16 mei in de Hagia Sophia gekroond. Met paus Innocentius III spande hij samen om een eind te maken aan het Groot Schisma. Veel kon Boudewijn als keizer niet realiseren, want reeds in april van het volgende jaar viel hij in handen van de Bulgaarse tsaar Kalojan. Sindsdien werd nooit meer een spoor van hem teruggevonden, zodat de graafschappen Vlaanderen en Henegouwen in handen kwamen van zijn minderjarige dochter Johanna. Zijn vrouw, die hem was achterna gereisd, overleed onderweg te Akko (voorjaar 1204). In Constantinopel werd hij opgevolgd door zijn broer Hendrik. Volgens de lokale folklore in Veliko Tarnovo, hoofdstad van het Tweede Bulgaarse Koninkrijk, werd Boudewijn gevangengezet in een toren in de muur van de vesting Tsarevets. Dit torentje is nog altijd (in herstelde staat) te zien en wordt lokaal Boudewijns Toren genoemd. Alberik van Troisfontaines verhaalt voorts dat Boudewijn de avances van een Bulgaarse koningin afsloeg, die hem prompt van poging tot verkrachting beschuldigde en hem liet executeren. De Bulgaarse vorst Joannitsa zou opdracht hebben gegeven Boudewijns lichaam in stukken te hakken en aan de honden te voederen. De honden zouden echter geweigerd hebben zijn lichaam te eten. Twintig jaar later verscheen er in Vlaanderen een kluizenaar ten tonele die beweerde de verloren gewaande Boudewijn te zijn. Deze Valse Boudewijn (waarschijnlijk ene Bertrand van Rais) slaagde erin enige volgelingen om zich heen te verzamelen, maar werd uiteindelijk ontmaskerd en in 1225 als bedrieger terechtgesteld. Trivia In 2005 werd hij genomineerd voor de titel van De Grootste Belg. Hij eindigde echter buiten de nominatielijst op nr. 197. Referenties * , 'Baldwin IX of Flanders, Philip Augustus and the Papal Power', Speculum, volume 37, issue 1 (January 1962), 79-89 * , 'Baldwin of Flanders and Hainault, First Latin Emperor of Constantinople: His Life, Death, and Resurrection, 1172-1255', Speculum, volume 27, issue 3 (July, 1952), 281-322 Categorie:Graaf van Vlaanderen Categorie:Graaf van Henegouwen Categorie:Latijns keizer van Constantinopel Categorie:Huis Henegouwen bg:Балдуин IX Фландърски ca:Balduí I de Constantinoble de:Balduin I. (Lateinisches Kaiserreich) el:Βαλδουίνος Α' της Κωνσταντινούπολης en:Baldwin I of Constantinople es:Balduino I de Constantinopla fi:Balduin I fr:Baudouin VI de Hainaut hu:I. Baldvin konstantinápolyi latin császár it:Baldovino I di Costantinopoli ja:ボードゥアン1世 (ラテン皇帝) ko:보두앵 1세 (라틴 제국) lt:Balduinas I ms:Baldwin I dari Constantinople no:Balduin I av Konstantinopel pl:Baldwin I (cesarz łaciński) pt:Balduíno I de Constantinopla ru:Балдуин I Фландрский sv:Balduin I av Konstantinopel th:จักรพรรดิบอลด์วินที่ 1 แห่งคอนสแตนติโนเปิล vls:Boudewyn IX van Vloandern